


Let go get icecream, okay? {A pregame Oumami short fic}

by amamicado



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamicado/pseuds/amamicado
Summary: Pregame Kokichi and Pregame Rantaro have a interaction after he notices that something's off about Kichi.(Keep in mind these are pregame headcanons)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 78





	Let go get icecream, okay? {A pregame Oumami short fic}

Ouma-kun woke up to a normal day. At least that's what he calls it.  
he always wakes up to the worst things, so he just calls it normal.  
He was walking to school like any other day, trying to keep a low profile so no one would see him.  
“Ouma-kun!” /shit/ Ouma started to tense up, since whoever said that was either going to hurt him or break his low profile.   
He gulped and turned around, attempting to smile. it was Amami-kun. “A-Ah.. hey Amami.. you seem more energetic than usual... Also, more importantly.. why did you come to talk to /me/?..” He said, shaking.  
Amami stayed silent for a minute. He than looked at Ouma with a worried expression. “H..Hey, Ouma-kun, is everything alright?” he questioned.  
“...yes..” Ouma said in a shaky voice. “I..I'm okay...”   
“O-Ouma-kun I...” he stood silently for a minute. “... come with me.”  
He grabbed Ouma's hand and made sure no bullies noticed them. He pulled him behind the gym building. “Ouma-kun, please be honest.” He said, still gripping onto Ouma's hand.  
Ouma stared him in the eyes for a minute.  
“...no, I'm not fine. but don't worry..” he said on the verge of tears.  
“...I..” Without thinking, Amami hugged Ouma.  
the moment Ouma was hugged, he started balling.  
Amami brushed his hand on Ouma's hair.   
“hey.. Ouma, it's going to get better... I promise.”  
“T-Thank you, Taro...” he said, sounding like he was struggling to breath.  
once the crying died down, Amami spoke one again. “Hey, Kichi, do you want to go get icecream together after school with me? Just the two of us.” He said letting go of Ouma and looking him in the eyes, slightly smiling.   
“...K..Kichi?” He said, blushing a bit. “..do you just..call me Kichi?...”  
Amami blushed a bit. “yes.. you called me Taro so I made up a cute nickname for you too.”  
“W..Wait, I did-?” he said blushing a bit more.  
“..yes.”  
Ouma stayed silent for a bit, blushing.  
“..also, yes.. I'd love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction, please give me tips and critique.


End file.
